In general, many portable pressure driven viscous product dispensing devices receive an input of relatively high pressure gas which is used to output a viscous product at a relatively low pressure. The dispensing devices typically regulate the high pressure gas using a pressure regulator. In this way, a source of high pressure gas can be used to drive devices that require only a fraction of the high pressure to operate properly. Exemplary sources of high pressure gas include, for example, tanks of compressed air, aerosol containers and commercially available CO2 gas cartridges.
Unfortunately, pressurized containers such as CO2 gas cartridges cannot be shipped via standard air shipment, therefore complete product packages cannot be easily shipped from the manufacturer for retail sales. Moreover, the cost of pressure regulators and replacement pressurized gas sources can become significant in relation to the overall cost of the device into which it is incorporated. This can be true, for example, in relation to dispensing devices for dispensing a viscous product from a viscous product cartridge. Such viscous product cartridges are commonly used in association with adhesives, caulks and other sealants. During extended periods of use, construction workers and other professionals may often require many replacement pressurized gas containers to complete their work. Thus, it has been discovered that a low cost, reliable pressurizing system is desirable to provide a potentially unlimited supply of pressurized gas; particularly for use in cordless dispensing devices for dispensing a viscous product from a viscous product cartridge.